


Stay A Little Longer

by Dexfsoul



Series: Tell Me That It's All Okay [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Prostitution, ooooh, yugyeom is only mentioned in this part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexfsoul/pseuds/Dexfsoul
Summary: After finding out about Yugyeom and BamBam's relationship, Jinyoung is even more confused than before.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung
Series: Tell Me That It's All Okay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Stay A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> We finally get to see Jinyoung and BamBam's dynamic!

Jinyoung debated not meeting up with BamBam to spare himself the embarrassment. However, this was BamBam and Jinyoung knew that while the boy might tease, he'd never intentionally make Jinyoung uncomfortable. So Jinyoung paid and strutted into the room confidently. BamBam smiled at the older from where he stood blow-drying his hair. 

"You just take a shower?" Jinyoung asked, taking off his coat and tossing it onto the floor. 

"Yeah, I'm just trying to dry it." 

Jinyoung took the dryer from the younger's hands, "Let me help." 

BamBam had no objections, he always enjoyed being cared for by Jinyoung. Once BamBam hair was sufficiently dried, Jinyoung turned the blow-dryer off and set it down. 

Running his fingers through the younger's hair, Jinyoung hummed, "Your hair is really soft after it's been washed." 

BamBam chuckled, putting on a teasing smile, "Do you have some sort of hair thing? Yugyeom says you're always messing with his too." 

It had taken a lot for BamBam to get information out of the younger so of course he was gonna use what he learned to tease Jinyoung. Jinyoung groaned in response, he knew this was coming. 

"What? Did you two go home and have a gossip session?" 

"Maybe," BamBam lied, "Would that be a problem?" 

"No," Jinyoung sighed, "I was just hoping you'd save me the embarrassment." 

BamBam grinned, pushing Jinyoung back onto the bed and straddling his lap. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pouted falsely. 

"It's not embarrassing is it?"

Jinyoung thought about it for a second. Is it embarrassing to catch feelings for, not one, but two boys that saw him as nothing but a customer? Yes, yes it is. 

"What are you embarrassed about? Yugyeom knowing you're fucking me? Or me knowing you're fucking Yugyeom?" 

"Neither, it's not like that," Jinyoung looked away. It was the fact that he foolishly had a crush on two people that happened to friends. 

"Oh, god. It's me isn't it?" BamBam amped up the dramatics, "You're embarrassed of me, and to think that I thought I was special!" 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, the words easily slipping off his tongue before he even realized, "I never said you weren't." 

It took a lot to leave BamBam speechless. He was always a witty person, coming up with insults and new ways to tease in even the most difficult situations, but just for a second, BamBam had no response. He and Jinyoung's relationship had always been different from his relationships with other customers. Jinyoung made him feel special. Jinyoung interacted with him as though BamBam was an actual living being with thoughts, emotions, likes and dislikes. Jinyoung cared about him as a human. Hearing Jinyoung admit that BamBam was special to him, and that it wasn't all in his mind made BamBam choke up for a minute. His promise to Yugyeom rang throughout his head. Nothing would ever come from this, so don't let yourself get hurt. 

BamBam mustered up a teasing smile, "Does that mean Yugyeom is too?"

The confession sat on the tip of Jinyoung's tongue, it would be so easy to say it, but he knew it would only create a bigger mess. What was he doing? He shouldn't have even let things go as far as they did. Ignoring BamBam's concerned expression, Jinyoung moved the smaller off his lap and stood. 

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving." 

BamBam's eyes widened, "Wait, I was joking around with all the Yugyeom stuff. I'll quit, I promise." 

Jinyoung shook his head, grabbing his coat, "That's not the problem." 

"Then what is? Jinyoung, wait!" 

"Don't worry, you can keep all the money I already paid, I'm not gonna ask for a refund." 

BamBam's heart stung. Is that really what Jinyoung thought he was concerned about? BamBam grabbed ahold of Jinyoung's jacket and tugged him back. 

"Nyoung," He pleaded. 

"Bam, I'm sorry." 

BamBam refused to loosen his grip. He only got to see Jinyoung once every two weeks, and with the way he's acting now BamBam isn't sure if he'll ever come back. He couldn't just let the older leave. Jinyoung looked at the younger in guilt. He wasn't sure what was making BamBam hold onto him like this, but whatever it was, Jinyoung could tell it was hurting the younger. Taking one last chance, BamBam connected their lips messily. Jinyoung kissed back instantly. It was nothing like any other time they've kissed. BamBam kept pulling Jinyoung closer to him, the older doing the same. Both of them were trying to pour their emotions into the kiss. Express all the words they couldn't say. If only they knew they were trying to convey the same thing. 

"Bam," Jinyoung breathed out, "Stop." 

BamBam pulled back with a frown, "I just don't understand why you're taking off so suddenly-" BamBam paused in realization, "Are you married or something? Feeling guilty all of a sudden?" 

"Jesus, no. That's- No, I'm not married. It's nothing like that."

"Then what?" 

"It's personal." 

"Will you come back?" BamBam asked finally, gulping back tears. 

"I don't know," Jinyoung answered truthfully. 

BamBam didn't understand why it hurt so much. Why he was so desperate to keep this random guy close to him. BamBam had promised Yugyeom he wouldn't get hurt, but either way the promise was bound to get broken. 

"Can you just stay with me? Without having sex?"

That's an even worse idea, Jinyoung thought. 

"You can get a refund after or whatever, just please, stay for tonight? Let me pretend." 

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows at the last statement. He knows it's a bad idea, but the confusion and BamBam's pleading eyes broke him. 

"Don't worry about a refund," Jinyoung stated, guiding the younger to the bed. 

They laid in silence for awhile staring into each other's eyes. The scene felt familiar to the one BamBam shared with Yugyeom a week ago. He knew the boy would be disappointed in him, but he's self-destructive tonight. 

"How did you and Yugyeom meet?" Jinyoung asked, wanting to ease the younger's sadness.

BamBam's eyes shined at the mention of the younger, "In school. We were around thirteen at the time. We hated each other at first, but he became my everything." 

"You two moved together after graduation?" 

"Yeah," BamBam chuckled, "We were so sure we could do it. We had big dreams without the resources to fulfill them, but we have each other and that's all that matters. It's all that ever mattered." 

"Is that how you guys ended up here?" 

"Yeah, money is hard to come by and our parents cut us off after we took off. They told us it was a stupid idea. That loving each other wasn't a good enough reason to drop everything and leave. I still think they're wrong." 

"Are you two-?" Jinyoung wasn't sure how to phrase it. 

"A couple?" BamBam finished the question for him. 

Jinyoung nodded. 

"He's my best friend. We've never felt the need to be labeled or exclusive, because at the end of the day, I'm in love with him, and he's in love with me." 

BamBam looked absolutely beautiful in that moment. His eyes held the whole galaxy in them, and Yugyeom was at the center of it. 

"Come home with me," Jinyoung whispered. 

"What?" 

"Come with me, please." 

"But Yugyeom-" 

"I want him too," Jinyoung confessed, "You'll never have to see this place again. Stay with me and I'll give you everything. You can continue to work towards your dreams without worry." 

BamBam was breathless, "Why are you offering something like this?" 

Jinyoung looked so vulnerable, pleading almost, as he took BamBam's hand, "Because I love you. I come here every week for you two and it's not for the sex. I want to see you guys, take care of you." 

"You're insane, Park Jinyoung," BamBam laughed, "but we like you too, both Yugyeom and I. Since the first time I saw you I've been crazy for you, and apparently Yugyeom too." 

"Really? Both of you?" Jinyoung felt like he was floating. 

"Yeah, but Yugyeom, he's guarded. He'll never believe you, much less agree to your offer. So just give me time, okay? Come back next week and I'll have my answer." 

Jinyoung readily agreed. 

"But I'm not leaving Yugyeom behind," BamBam warned, "If we can't convince him then I'm not coming either."


End file.
